


If I Break

by CutePanda2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePanda2/pseuds/CutePanda2
Summary: It's been a year since Marinette first met her green eyed model crush. A year since she fell out of the sky and crushed a certain cat of hers. A year and still nothing has changed. Marinette was finally going to tell Adrien how she felt. She didn't expect it to end like this. She didn't expect her world to crash and burn. She didn't expect the purple butterfly. Akumatized Au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Anyway, I'm new here at Ao3. I have an account on Fanfiction.net. My account there is CutePanda2.0. Please go and check that other account. I'm trying to cross post all of my stories, but there might be a few stories I have on only one of my accounts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

Prologue

"Mhh," Marinette hummed softly to herself as she worked, slaving over the pale pink dress she was making. Up, down, up, down, she thought as the needle wove itself through her creation, almost moving on it's own, barely being guided by her skilled hands.

As she worked Marinette thought of the small green and black hat inside the top drawer of her desk, the small creation wrapped and tied with a ribbon. But most of all she thought of the person whom she had made the small thing for. Adrien, she thought dreamily to herself. She had finally decided it. Finally made up her mind. She was going to tell him, tell him how she truly felt. Even though it had been a year since he had transferred to her school, her crush on him had stayed the same, in fact her relationship with him had stayed the same. Exactly the same. Her words still came out in a jumbled string of incoherent sentences when she was around him. But she had realized something that she really should have figured out a while ago. That thing was that she couldn't dance around this forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marinette didn't really know what to expect. The small chance that perhaps, just maybe (If her lucky stars were maybe shining down on her.) Adrien would return her feelings. But she didn't expect this. Not this, never this.

"Marinette," a small voice rasped. "Fight it Marinette." It was Tiki.

"I can make it all go away. All of the hurt and pain go away."

"I-I-I."

I couldn't fight it, not anymore. All of the pain was to much to take. It was too much.

"Just-Just make it all go away."

Then the darkness that I had been trying to fight away came. The darkness enveloped me. As it came I fell. The great ladybug defeated by a boy. Broken by him.

"Hello Miss Fortune. I really must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you. You have no idea how long I have waited to see you my dear."


	2. Actual Chapter 1!

"Hey Girl!"

Marinette turned at the call and wasn't surprised to see that it was none other than her best friend Alya.

"Hi, Alya!"

Alya grabbed Marinette's arm and then dragged her into some of the bushes by the school's entrance.

"What, Alya what are you-OW." Marinette mumbled complaints to her friend as she tried to avoid being scratched by every single plant there was.

"So girl how do you feel? Today's the big day! No backing out on me now."

Marinette winced and nervously bit her lip. "Well I feel a little scared but, I think I can do this."

Alya smiled and hugged Marinette. "That's my girl," Alya cooed proudly.

Marinette still couldn't believe that today was the day when she would tell Adrien her feelings for him. She didn't know what to expect. But, she definitely knew who to blame. Cough, cough Alya. Marinette tightened her grip on Adrien's gift as she saw his car pull up to the school. She watched as Adrien stepped out of the silver vehicle, slammed the door and then went over to Nino.

"You can do this," Marinette chanted to herself.

"It's your time to shine girl. You can do it," Alya practically pushed Marinette out of the bushes and towards Adrien. Marinette's arms pinwheeled as she managed to right herself before she turned and glared at Alya's smug face. Why was Alya staring at-OH NO. Adrien had seen Marinette almost fall and was walking towards her.

"Hey Marinette, are you okay?'

"Oh, yeah, u-um-um hi- hi- hi Adrien. I'm doing fine! I mean fine am I? I mean I'm okay!"

Adrien gave her a confused look. "Um, Marinette, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yup."

Marinette turned and was about to make a break for it when she saw Alya glare at her and make a series of confusing hand motions.

Then Marinette's purse popped open and a tiny voice said, "You can do it Marinette."

Come on Marinette she thought to herself, your Ladybug a superhero who fight evil villains. This is just a boy. It should be a piece of cake. Marinette took a deep breath before she turned around.

"Oh yeah, Adrien I made you for this I mean this for you." Marinette thrust her gift at him, her face going beet red.

"Oh, thanks Marinette. That was really nice of you."

Adrien was turning around, probably about to leave, that gave Marinette one more chance. She had to do it now.

"I like you!" Marinette practically yelled the sentence at him. Then everything was quiet.

Adrien just stared at her, and so did everyone else.

The silence was thick and seemed to swallow everything. Adrien was just staring at her his eyes wide as he struggled to think of what to say to her.

"Look, I'm really sorry Marinette, but I like someone else."

'Ohh that girl just got burned. Wow, what a put down' the buzz of whispers filled the air.

"It's-It's okay," Marinette managed to squeak. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes.

"And cut. Great scene Maritrash, but you see Adrikins is just too good for you. Not to mention he's mine." All heads turned to Chloe who was wearing an evil smirk and holding her phone up.

"Wait until I show everyone this," Chloe said taking her finger off of the record button.

The bell that started first period started to ring and everyone started to move except for Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino. For them time seemed to stop. Marinette's eyes were full of tears and she barely seemed to register the sound of the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness!!!!!!!!

She was stupid. So, so stupid. How could she think that someone as little, as worthless, as unknown as her could be with someone like him. He was way out of her league. He was perfect. And she-and she wasn't. How could she have even thought that he would like her, even as a friend. Seriously, she couldn't even say a full sentence to him. In that moment time seemed to unfreeze around her and Adrien.

"Chole! You better delete that video right now you bitch!" Alya was straight out yelling at Chloe.

"Well-Oops. My finger just slipped," Chloe smirked.

"Now excuse me but I have places to go and people to see. Ta Ta."

Marinette stood frozen as she looked at Chloe's receding back. A single sob escaped Marinette's mouth and tears started to drip down her face.

"Mari, Girl, are you okay?" Alya walked over to Marinette reaching out to her.

"Ye-yes. I'm-i'm good. Fine just-just fine."

"Listen Marinette I'm really sorry, I didn't even know-" Adrien started.

"I already told you I'm fine. I don't even know how I thought that someone like you could even like someone like me. I never even had a chance!" Marinette yelled. She chuckled dryly, a laugh that had no humor in it. Her next words were dangerously soft and had a sickeningly sweet tone to it. "I'm fine." Her tone changed again and then she was a sad broken hearted girl again. "Like you would care." Then Marinette turned on her heels and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marinette didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. Her mind kept on replaying what had happened over and over again as she ran. She heard her purse ding as she ran and opened it to check her phone, thinking that it was Alya. It wasn't. Instead it was Chloe who had sent the video of her being rejected to the whole school. A series of threads started forming at the bottom with conversation people were having.

_Mark Levere :Wow, that girl just got rejected pretty bad ;P_

_Kaylee Revere: You can sure say that again! I've never been rejected that badly before._

_Chloe Bourgeois: Yeah that's stupid little Marinette for you! Like she could steal_ _MY_ _boy._

Marinette stopped reading after that. She shoved her phone back in her bag and kept running. She put all of her emotions and energy into keeping her feet moving. Her phone started buzzing as more people started commenting on the video. She could imagine what they were saying. That thought caused her to stumble on the sidewalk and then fall to her knees. A huge gash opened up on her leg blood dripping down from it like a waterfall. But for some reason it didn't hurt. Instead Marinette welcomed the pain. She acted like it was an old friend that she missed. Marinette didn't even care about what people would think when they saw her crouching on a now bloodied piece of sidewalk. Marinette heard her phone explode with calls from Alya, Nino and-and _Adrien._ Marinette could already imagine there calls and there apologies. There useless apologies that did nothing and meant nothing. Marinette was to caught up in her anger to notice it. The little thing that people might think was just an innocent little butterfly….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It came towards her, the powerful little akuama fluttered it's purple wings as it made it's way towards her. In those seconds she was no longer a miraculous holder, in that time she was just a heart-broken young girl crying her eyes out. Her emotions, the pain, anger were so strong that they made a small door for the vicious little akuama to find her.

"Marinette!" A little voice said urgently.

Marinette looked down and through her tears was able to make out the blurry silhouette of Tikki.

"Marinette, you have to snap out of it!"

Marinette blindly turned around to see the small butterfly go into her earrings. Almost immediately Marinette's whole body snapped up, going as straight as a rod, everything about her at attention and ready for instructions.

_You poor thing, rejected by the one you love. Such bad luck you have._

"No! Marinette, fight it!" Tikki's voice barely made it through the daze Marinette was in.

" _I can make it all go away. All of the hurt and pain go away."_

"I-I-I."

I couldn't fight it, not anymore. All of the pain was to much to take. It was too much.

"Just-Just make it all go away."

Then the darkness that I had been trying to fight away came. The darkness enveloped me. As it came I fell. The great Ladybug defeated by a boy. Broken by him.

" _Hello Miss Fortune. I really must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you. You have no idea how long I have waited to see you my dear."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Marinette had ran crying out of the schoolyard Alya had done nothing but worry.

"Excuse me. Sir! Have you seen my friend! She has dark blue hair and blue eyes and-"

But no one would listen to a schoolgirl. Alya was even toying with the idea of telling the police to search for the bluenette before she was turned into an akuma. But knowing her luck they would think she was trying to play a prank. Not to mention Paris had gotten particularly cocky now that there were heroes who protected them they didn't even care about others emotions. Emotions strong enough to turn one into an akuma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marinette Dupain Cheng had her whole life planned out. She had every single detail of her adulthood nailed down. She knew that she was going to marry her crush Adrien Agreste. She knew that they were going to have three kids, Emma, Hugo, and Louis. She had it all planned out. But now…. Now she didn't know anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien Agreste had never felt this bad in his life. Granted, he had always been homeschooled though. So that wasn't his fault. His mind couldn't stop replaying what had happened over and over again. He saw Marinette fall out of the bushes and land in front of him, her arms pinwheeling. Then he heard her in his head, her voice stuttering over words as she spoke, as she told him how she felt. Then he heard his own voice before they all heard the harsh sound of Chloe's voice. The school bell rung. Then it was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya Cesaire had never been this frantic in her life. Not the the time her sisters stole ice cream from the man in the park. Not the time Marinette made her chase Adrien's car and almost got ran over. And definitely not the time Alya had almost been sacrificed in an Ancient Egyptian ritual caused by an Akuma.

Alya fumbled for her phone in her back pocket as she felt it vibrate with incoming texts. Alya watched the thread of incoming texts grow longer. The texts consisted of people chatting about the rejection that had happened earlier this morning. Alya frowned as she saw people insult Marinette and make bets about how long it would take for her to become akumatized. Alya clicked out of the thread and then went to the conversation between her and Marinette. Nothing. There wasn't a single text from her. Alya then scrolled to the conversation between herself and Nino. Time to send out her own search party....................

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. Also, If you haven't figured it out yet, this is all prewritten, but I don't like some of it so I'm changing it just a bit. Also, if this story seems rushed then I'm sorry! These are the starting chapters, plus it was my first fanfic, so I was careless. Anyway, please review! Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Alya, and Nino weren't supposed to be out of school. But they did have good reason for it. As they walked down the streets searching for Marinette both teens were quiet. Nino didn't know what to say and Alya was too busy being mad. Mad at everyone. Mad at Adrien for rejecting her Marinette. Mad at Nino for not saying anything to Marinette or Adrien. Mad at herself for telling Marinette to do it. Mad at Chloe for recording it and for being born. Mad at Marinette for getting upset.

All these thoughts went through Alya's mind as she and Nino walked down the street towards Marinette's house. When they got there though, the house and bakery was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People always thought that New York was one of the biggest bustling cities out of them all. But they were wrong. The sounds that usually filled the streets of Paris were gone and everything was deathly silent. Alya and Nino just seemed to notice the noise, or well the lack of it. The silence seemed to smother everything in it's blanket of quiet. The weirdest thing though, was the fact that there were still people outside. The streets were still full and busy but there wasn't a sound coming from anyone except for Alya and Nino.

"Wow, man. What kind of cooked up akuma did this?" Nino whispered to Alya the so called Akuma expert.

"I-I don't know."

Then there was a sound. A soft sweet chilling sound. The soft sound of someone singing echoed through the streets.

"I talked about love

As we talk about time

Without having seen it in the day

Without knowing it really

I thought of it like a dream

I dreamed of it without believing

Between these striking hearts

And these stories to see

J'm ' Was not waiting for you

I was not expecting that

I was not expecting me

In that role I was

not expecting to read

Anything but my book

I was not expecting to live

Above my Lines

In this crowd of single people

All those lives that brush against each other

All those bodies that want it

These sorrows without shoulders

We breathe the air of the air

The air of time, the air of nothing

We all want to take the open

Nobody knows The way

I was not expecting you

I was not expecting that

I was not expecting me

In that part I was

not expecting to read Something

else my book

Waiting for me Not to live

Above my lines

And then I saw your head

A clown with eyes that shine

Your griefs in the festivals

And your laugh that blushes

So strong to be fragile

Your fears after the night

The princesses I have read

Were less outlandish

J'm'attendais pas à toi

J'm'attendais not it

J'm'attendais not mine

in c'rôle then

I was running without lantern

Towards dawn fled

the places where the We love each other

It never makes night I

did not expect you ...

I was not expecting me

In this role

And the road was beautiful

From my dreams to my life

Crispy lace

New curtains , New bed

I asked a thousand questions

To my heart, at my head

I planted the old boy

In the middle of his "maybe"

All these days more like

All these perfect mornings

Where your eyes wake me

In a laugh , A secret I

did not expect that …"

Alya and Nino froze, the sound of the beautiful singing still ringing in their ears. Everything seemed to be frozen actually. Then everyone started to walk down the street, falling in behind on another in a single file line. They all walked right past Alya, there steps slow, precise and perfectly in time. As they walked by Alya saw hundreds of different faces: The mayor, Alix's dad and brother, some kids from their school, teachers, bus drivers. Then Alya saw them. Right behind Chloe, Alya saw Marinette's parents. But they were different. There eyes were glossy, unfocused, unseeing. Then Alya and Nino unfroze, walking after the Dupain-Cheng's.

"Mr. Dupain-Cheng," Alya said. "It's me Alya, have you seen Marinette?"

They didn't answer.

"Alya. Dude, come on we have to get out of here."

Nino unsurely looked between the street behind them and Alya.

"Come on!"

"Nino! We can't just leave them here! We have to do something!"

Then they froze up again. Soft laughter drifted towards them, coming from in front of them . Wait, no. That wasn't correct, the laughter was coming from behind them. Well, now it was coming from in front of them. What! What was going on?

Alya and Nino clung to each other shaking. The laughing got louder and was now coming from all sides. The laughter though, seemed more like giggling, it was soft, innocent and bell like.

Then a figure appeared at the end of the street and started drifting towards them. Alya and Nino turned to look behind them only to find a crowd of dazed civilians blocking there path. Then the answer hit Alya like an arrow. An akuma. A few weeks before there had been an akuma that was called Silence. Her backstory leading up to her akumatization was that people were always telling her to shut up. What finally had broke her was her own best and closest friend telling her to shut up. Her powers allowed her to take the sounds that things made and then swap them. She was able to control and take sound from people. Once she had your sound she could control you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya liked her life. She wanted to keep it. But, if she had to die she wouldn't have wanted to have died like this. Not dying because of this stupid akuma. Thank the heavens though she wasn't dead….yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nino liked his life. He wanted to keep it. But, if he had to die he wouldn't have wanted to have gone like this. Not because of this akuma. All he wanted to do right then was thank the heavens that he wasn't dead…...yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come out, little children. No need to hide from me." Silence spoke softly and innocently.

Alya and Nino were shaking behind the pillars they were hiding behind.

Silence took a step closer to the pillars they were by. Alya put shaking hands over her mouth, trying to keep her scared cries quiet. And then she was there. Silence stood right in front of them.

"There you are."

Alya screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien walked with his hand in his pockets and his head hung low. He thought about Marinette. What he had done was-was…..unforgivable. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya and Nino made a break for it. They ran towards the street but were pulled back by a crowd of people with no sound.

They were almost immediately tackled to the ground.

"Ugh," Alya managed to make a half hearted groan.

Bad move. Silence turned to her and then flicked her hand.

Alya opened her mouth to scream.

Nothing happened.

Her sound was gone.

She thought she heard Nino call her name.

Then everything was black.

As black as the spots on the suit of a certain lady….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bright….. Light… Too Bright…...Silence….Quiet….Too Quiet….Marinette…...Akuma….Heroes…...Ladybug…...Chat Noir…..Sound…..Nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya awoke to see the streets of Paris. But she didn't really awake. She was already standing up…...She just regained her grip on reality.

Stomping. Alya heard walking. And then..

Everything was back.

She was walking through the streets of Paris surrounded by millions of other civilians. SHe moved her head to the side to see Nino walking beside her. She tried to move her mouth but she couldn't make a sound. It was impossible. Nino looked over at her, his eyes darted around the street. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley.

"Alya," he whispered. "Can you speak or…"

Alya tried to make some kind of sound. Her lips moved but no sound emerged.

Nino kicked the ground with his shoe and mumbled something before looking back at her.

"Alright man, you have to pretend I can't speak ok? If she finds out that I still have my sound then she'll….. Ya know." He trailed off at the thoughts of what Silence might do.

Alya nodded.

"It was really lucky of me to get my sound actually, it was like crazy. You screamed and then Silence took your sound but then she stopped, looked at me and then disappeared."

Alya wondered why she hadn't had his good luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which things get interesting.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya and Nino marched stiffly in line with the others. It was really freaky being surrounded by all of the glassy eyed civilians. Alya didn't think she could keep on going forever. She didn't think she could keep her facade up. Everytime she walked past someone who was being controlled she wanted to try and help them. She wanted to be like a hero. That happened a lot though, after all they were all marching and she was surrounded by the zombie civilians so yeah. She wanted to be a hero every five seconds. She shivered as she passed the Dupain-Cheng's. She almost wished that Marinette was there two. If she was than at least Alya would know that she was semi-safe. Where was that girl?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya and Nino had marched around the courtyard until nightfall. They had wanted to wait till the cover of night to make their daring escape. But, that's where their plan kind off-didn't work. Yeah. It was night but everyone was still marching. Alya knew that they were all being mind controlled so they didn't really care, but seriously Silence, my legs are getting tired!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you asked Nino about how he felt about the situation they were currently in he would say: 'Oops'. It wasn't his fault! Also, they did escape so it wasn't that bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nino was dead meat! Alya was going to kill him- no, she wasn't going to give him a nice quick death, she was going to fillet him! Nino had to go back to get his headphones and now Silence was chasing them all over again. That boy was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were trapped. Silence had them backed up against a wall, prepared to kill them. She leaned over both of them, behind her where all the brainwashed civilians. Once again, both Nino and Alya hoped for miracles like before. They closed their eyes and braced themselves. And then….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Oh well, looks like you'll have to wait until next update!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Ha Ha! Just kidding! That's to short. Also, I'm a good person!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A silver staff fell in between Alya, Nino and Silence.

Silence turned and smiled at the boy in black leather, the owner of the staff, "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up. If it isn't my favorite mangy alley cat.

"Sorry Silence, but me and Bug will take you down."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try. Without your precious Ladybug you're worthless."

"Ladybug will escape from wherever you put her."

"Where I put her. She put herself where she is. And she plans to stay there for a long, long time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
